otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - January 2007
Foreign Office issues apology Posted By: Brody Article: JAN07-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jan 03 21:44:33 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Word comes from the Sivadian Office of Foreign Affairs this morning that Dame Amanda Ramlan has requested a formal pardon of the late Yevgeni Sergeytov who had previously served as Secretary of Foreign Affairs in the ill-fated Ramlan cabinet. Sergeytov had been accused of treason during the Truffaut administration for allegedly framing Ramlan with the Nall."This move has been far too long in coming," Ramlan said in a statement, "though my own faith in the loyalty of Mr. Sergeytov should have been obvious from the moment I took him into my Cabinet, I never took steps to formally assert that fact and clear his name of that which he had been accused of nor apologize for the wrong that was done to he and Cierra Federova without proper retribution and response by the Truffaut administration. The suffering endured during incarceration by a rogue element of the Martian government ultimately contributed to the deaths of both individuals, a fact which has always made me sick at heart."When asked what prompted her to make the apology after so much time had passed she explained, "Recent conversations with close associates of Mr. Sergeytov have further corroborated his innocence of that which he had been accused and how long and deeply he held reservations about the Truffaut administration, which likely contributed to his being unfairly accused using only a dubious confession secured under exteme duress. I hold no responsibility to the current Martian government but wish to assume personal responsibility for wrongs and to ensure history remembers Yevgeni Sergeytov as the loyal friend to Sivad I know him to be."--Christine Tally, SBS New Luna incident rankles Demarian leader Posted By: Brody Article: JAN07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Jan 18 00:03:31 3007 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Tuftcheek Longvision, President of the Demarian Senate, is demanding swift and certain reaction by New Luna authorities in the wake of a search of the DMS Faux.During the search, overseen by a Captain Norton of the New Luna Militia against the wishes of the Faux's captain, Anastasia Rathgard, the planetary military conducted an inspection and confiscated several items. The Faux, which is recognized as bearing a letter of marque on behalf of the Demarian government, is tantamount to sovereign territory, Longvision said."This invasion of Demarian territory could be seen, by less reasonable individuals, as an act of war," the President said. "I am a reasonable individual, however. The Demarian government wants a public apology for this transgression, we want a return of the confiscated cargo, and we want Captain Norton relieved from service ... permanently."A report from Battleclaw Silvereye Paintedheart, who is representing Demaria on New Luna during this crisis, suggests that the inspection stems not from a desire to protect New Luna, but from a grudge held by Captain Norton against Captain Rathgard."Needless to say, the Demarian government doesn't want to see this man's personal agenda cause permanent damage to the convivial relationship between our two worlds," Longvision said. "I put my faith in the New Luna government to make amends at once." NLM Does Second Search Battleclaw Stunned Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JAN07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Jan 19 17:30:47 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - The New Luna Militia carried or led somewhere between four and seven figures out of the DMS Faux late last night following their second search of the ship, one of these being the Battleclaw of Demaria, Silvereye Paintedheart. Sources inside the New Luna Militia say that the Battleclaw was attempting to use the Faux to leave New Luna territory with NLM members still inside, and was sedated with stun weaponry along with at least three crew members. The Battleclaw is being kept under house arrest until the warrant is fulfilled, a Militia official said this morning, speaking on the condition of anonymity. Demarian Senate President demands Battleclaw's release Posted By: Brody Article: JAN07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Jan 19 18:59:53 3007 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Release Battleclaw Silvereye Paintedheart or face the consequences, warned Senate President Tuftcheek Longvision today.New Luna Militia forces arrested the Battleclaw during a skirmish involving the starship Faux. Longvision wants Paintedheart released from custody or the Demarian government would respond by:* Closing down New Lunite commercial and vacation traffic to the Demar System.* Enacting a full embargo on New Lunite imports to Demaria.* Pushing the worlds of the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance to make similar embargos against New Luna."If the government of vulnerable New Luna truly wants to continue down this road of brinksmanship, it may be necessary to remind them why the Demarians have survived centuries of conflict with the once mighty Nall," Longvision said.As an added security measure, all Demarian Militia reservists have been shifted to active duty and leaves have been cancelled until this crisis is resolved. The militia's warships are being scrambled and outfitted for action, if necessary. Sivad 'Gravely Concerned' Over Battleclaw Detention Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN07-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 19 19:25:49 3007 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Kingdom of Sivad has expressed "grave concern" over the recent detention of Battleclaw Silvereye Paintedheart.The protest, set forth in a terse and formally worded diplomatic note from First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, was delivered to the New Lunite Embassy on Sivad this morning, according to a spokesman for 10 Dorling Street. In one paragraph, the note explained, "The Kingdom of Sivad trusts that the Government of New Luna is aware of the strong tradition of diplomatic immunity that is so deeply ingrained into interstellar law." It said that the inviolability of diplomats was a "cornerstone of open and frank relations between sovereign polities." It called for an immediate release of the Battleclaw Paintedheart from custody, and the return of his ship and anything seized from it.In a brief statement to the press, the First Councillor said that he hoped that "all possible diplomatic means" should be used to end the controversy "before it escalates further". When asked about Demaria's recent statement that this action could be tantamount to an act of war, Sir Fredrick said only, "His Majesty is well aware of his treaty obligations under Article V of the Orion Arm Treaty." That provision, famously invoked against the Parallax, declares that an attack on any member world of the OATO is an attack on every OATO world. Demaria is an OATO member, but New Luna's membership has stalled for several months since the Orion Arm Council's last plenary meeting.Sivad has had rocky relations with New Luna since the planets emergence as a sovereign world, beginning with a controversy over the recognition of New Lunite flagged vessels. More recently, the captain of the HMS Regreb Bay, a Sivadian warship, was disciplined and relieved of command after an unauthorized landing on New Luna./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Seale: Are These Yours? Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JAN07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Jan 20 00:40:30 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - New Luna Governor Eldridge Seale was in turns apologetic and sarcastic tonight at a press conference, praising Senate President Tuftcheek Longvision for his "tact and reasonableness in this tough matter.""We are currently re-packaging the sixty-four slaves and slave trading paraphernalia cargo that we confiscated from the Faux. This is the cargo the President referred to in his speech two days ago, and we should have it to President Longvision before the weekend is up. While I'm unsure what they're doing on a Demarian Militia vessel and smuggled onto my planet, I am sure that the President has a reasonable and just explanation for this highly offensive cargo. Perhaps it's specified on the Faux's letter of marque," Seale suggested. "As for the multi-million credit G'ahnli artifact we discovered which was the subject of the warrant, we will be discussing with our scholars and the G'ahnli as to how to proceed from here. I am sure they will also wish to know what the Demarian Militia has against their people to keep a national artifact such as this." "The Faux and the crew aboard it will be returned to Demaria by the end of the weekend, and we will gladly compensate Demaria for any damage done to the ship or Demarian Militia members due to the carrying out of our lawful warrant against the Faux. Regrettably, though, the Faux will be unable to return to New Luna due to our strict laws against the trade in human souls. Again, we apologize profusely for the necessity of searching this vessel, and if the President wishes to sign a treaty with our government allowing the commission of felonies on each other's world without consequence or censure, I would be happy to meet him at the discussion table.As for the stunning and moving of Silvereye Paintedheart, Seale expressed his displeasure with the event, noting that "It seems the Battleclaw was overtired and made some very poor decisions. Rather than risk an incident, he was sedated and brought back to Hancock Station's medbay to assure his comfort and mental well-being. He was not arrested, he is not being held, and in fact, he seems unwilling to leave." Demarian Church Leader Speaks Out Posted By: Colchek Article: JAN07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Jan 20 06:32:28 3007 New Alhira, Demaria - In the wake of revelations that the DMS Faux, a ship suspected of smuggling Specialist embryos on New Luna, was supported by the Demarian Government, Sandmother Prophet Tawnymane expressed great concern. "Our people, to their eternal shame, once held a belief in a group being lesser than others of the same race. With time, we turned from that shame and entered a new era where all Demarians are our equals. This is the Sandmother's will, for we are all brothers and sisters in her eyes. Now it would seem that the government in which Demaria has placed their trust has chosen to squander it, and support individuals who deal in the flesh of others, selling them like they were property, heralding a return to a class system that we have long since abandoned." he said during a recent sermon.Responding to the Senate's threats of action against New Luna, he went on to say, "To make matters worse, the Senate has chosen to threaten violence against a world which was simply enforcing their law upon a vessel that had landed in their jurisdiction. I call upon the people of Demaria, condemn these actions. Make it known that the moral fiber of our planet must not be squandered by those seeking only power and glory, instead of well-being for their people. This, is the will of the Sandmother."Hundreds of members of the Church of the Sandmother have begun to gather, preparing to stage a protest against these actions of the Senate. Controversial New Show To Commence Filming! Posted By: Keller Article: JAN07-8 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: antimone Reported At: Sat Jan 20 06:38:09 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. A controversial new skit show, called "A Demarian Stole My Baby Specialist!" is due to start filming next week. People who have already read the scripts have classed it as appalling, not funny and distasteful. The show itself, is intended to be about three weeks in the making. Though, it is not expected to go down well with mixed audience or even the target audiences on Antimone. The show attempts to do political satire, while making light at the current diplomatic situation between New Luna and Demaria. "I think that it's funny... There are so many depressing things in the Orion arm today," Siyna Dezmona commented, a Timonae play write involved with writing of the several skits that are going into production. "They say that laughter is the best medicine. Laughter is meant to help heal wounds and for people to get over illness. So why not help mend political problems though bringing some laughter into the equation. Just because the show makes reference to Demarians and Specialists, it doesn't mean that we've just focused on that. We've included skits of our own government, the Sivadians... Who may not appreciate our humor. We've even got the G'hanli, the Castori. And heck, even a skit revolving around the Ungstiri way of life. This isn't aimed to be a racist things, because it is not." A Demarian Stole My Baby Specialist is expected to be aired in early March. Demarian leader awaits return of Battleclaw Posted By: Brody Article: JAN07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Jan 20 11:02:48 3007 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Senate President Tuftcheek Longvision today welcomed word that the New Luna government would be releasing Battleclaw Silvereye Paintedheart and the crew of the starship Faux."It's an excellent start," Longvision said, "now if only they could convince their governor to avoid slanderous comments that assert facts not quite established as *truths*."He referred to Eldridge Seale's assertion - shared by Sandmother Prophet Tawnymane - that the Demarian government was condoning the trafficking of Specialist embryos."I had no knowledge that the Faux was carrying Specialist embryos at the time of the inspection," Longvision said. "I have not seen any proof, at this point, that the Faux actually did. So far, I only have the word of New Luna's officials, the leader of whom thinks it's amusing to suggest that the Battleclaw isn't leaving their military brig because he's *unwilling* to do so."Going further, the Demarian Senate President raised doubts about the veracity of the various discoveries announced by the inspection team."At this point, I wouldn't put it past Seale or the New Luna Militia to plant evidence due to bad blood between the captain of the Faux and an officer in the NLM," Longvision said. "It's a huge mess. It will be sorted out in time. And reparations *will* be made by New Luna."At this time, Demarian military personnel have not received any orders to relax their on-call/no-leave status and an embargo against New Lunite cargo vessels remains in effect in the Demar System. Prophet: Ignorance is not bliss Posted By: Colchek Article: JAN07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Jan 20 13:25:10 3007 New Alhira, Demaria - Responding to President Tuftcheek's explanation that he was not aware of any wrong-doing by the Faux, Sandmother Prophet Tawnymane continued his denouncement of the government's actions. "If the Demarian government chooses to offer official support to a vessel, then they take responsibility for the actions of that vessel. Should the Faux be found innocent in this matter, the fact remains that their actions have drawn suspicion upon them, suspicion that by default is also transferred to Demaria, and her people, through the official support given to the Faux. The President should consider the path he has taken us, and whether or not it is a path that is in the best interests of his people. The Sandmother's will can not be ignored." Governor insists search was documented Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JAN07-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Jan 21 14:31:10 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - New Luna governor Eldridge Seale denied accusations that his government planted evidence on the DMS Faux, insisting "Every step of the discovery of the embryos had multiple witnesses, and the opening of the crates in question was captured on video tape. The seizing of the cargo was even watched over by the crew of the Faux. We have submitted the serial numbers of the cargo to G'ahnlo, and expect to receive word soon on who exactly purchased them. There is absolutely no conjecture in this process." He scoffed at the idea that his military would bow to the whims of a single man, and reiterated the legality of the search. "We are not so petty as to go out of our way to harm this woman, especially considering her ship's work in the wars of the past. But we have a legal right to protect our planet against those who would smuggle goods into it, whether it be priceless artifacts or slaves, and we carried that right out in an admirably professional way, given certain Demarian Militia members' actions. I do not care if the President did or did not know about the existence of the slaves aboard the vessel. But if he wants to claim this vessel in the name of Demaria, then he needs to take responsibility for its actions." New Show Starts Collectable Spin Off! Posted By: Keller Article: JAN07-12 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: antimone Reported At: Tue Jan 23 22:04:14 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. With 'A Demarian Stole My Baby Specialist' not of production yet, a small group has started to unoffically sell merchandise related to the show. The group who operate under Purple Sky Production, have already produced and sold about five hundred tee-shirts with crudely drawn characters which are apparently not meant to represent real live people. Mister Tilaya, the manager of the small business, claimed that the characters on the shirt are in no way related to the people of whom are involved in the current diplomatic situation between New Luna and Demaria. "Prime Minister Shortsight is not a crudely recreated image of President Longvision with just a strange name," Mister Tilaya claimed. "But he is what President Longsight is in another universe.... Yeah." Purple Sky have also announced their intentions to produce a limited run of bobble head toys, similar to the bobble-head Nall that were popular in the 2970s. In the limited run, five characters are going to be made. One of the Merchant Captain in the center of the current diplomatic problem, Anastasia Rathguard, standing on a crate of Specialist Embryos. One of the Faux's pilot, Swiftfoot Starchaser, sitting on a crate of metazone. The next is planned to be based around Captain Norton, from the NLM, who has been pictured holding a baby specialist with a tattoo on its head, as well have having devil horns. The two for the two representatives from Demaria, one of which is Battleclaw Paintedheart, who is reported to be holding a stun gun. While last, but not least, President Longvision, with one hand holding an olive branch, while the other holds a rather oversized pocket watch, with the hands pointing at 11:58. Ryan - Martine Wed in Secret Ceremony Posted By: Keller Article: JAN07-13 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: new luna Reported At: Fri Jan 26 08:26:10 3007 In a small private ceremony closed off to the public, Brigadier General Jeffrey Ryan of the New Luna Militia and Lydia Martine, CEO of Carnivalis Cruise Lines, were wed some time last week. Details of the ceremony are unknown, as there were only a handful of witnesses to the event. The intensely private couple also welcomed their children into the world not two days later, one male, and one female. The twins were removed from the hospital as soon as feasible, before most were even aware of their existence. Martine has declined to speak with the press at this time. Merchandise Inspires Civil Suit Posted By: Keller Article: JAN07-14 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Jan 27 03:10:35 3007 Today on New Luna, Gregory Norton filed paperwork to sue Mister Talaya's production company for royalties. In a brief statement, Mr. Norton said the proceeds would go to education funds for the children of militia members killed in the line of action. He also expressed the opinion that the other people being misrepresented by this Timonanese company should contact him in order to hear their legal options and, if they wished, join the lawsuit for the sake of a united front. He also said that the least Mr. Talaya could do was send him a couple of free t-shirts and bobbleheads for moral building purposes. Court Case Starts New Charity? Posted By: Keller Article: JAN07-15 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Jan 27 03:44:47 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. Purple Sky Productions, the people behind manufacturing the controversial toy line based around the new show, 'A Demarian Stole My Baby Specialist', extended an invitation to E!RN reporters earlier today. "We are perfectly willing to send Mister Norton, free bobble head figures which he claims to be based on him and others with this diplomatic problem," Mister Talaya commented to reporters, at the conference. "We have also set up a charity fund that allows not only for the children of members of the New Luna Militia to gain an education after a parent has been killed in the line of action... Whatever that is. But also for the education of children from all different planetary militaries. It was a fantastic idea presented to us by him, even if it was in the guise of a court summons. We're also willing to offer those, who feel that they have been wronged by our limited range of bobble heads, a portion of the royalties... And we do hope that they will donate that money into the fund." When asked about the t-shirts that Mister Norton claimed to be based on him, Mister Talaya said, "Now, the t-shirts are based around figures from the upcoming show, which all know is a Demarian stole my Baby specialist... We are no longer allowed to produce them, and we have paid settlement to the producers of the show. But rest assured, when I say I'm going to say something, there's a good chance that I've already researched into it. Yes, we will continue with the bobble heads and yes, a portion of each sale is going to be placed into Orphan's fund. All up, we're making just enough money to cover the costs of productions." The fund is called the Orion Arm War Orphan's Fund, and is run through the Grandview Bank on Sivad. All donations are welcome, with all major currencies being accepted. Sivadians Skeptical of "Baby Specialist" Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN07-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 27 10:01:13 3007 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Though legal controversy has already begun to swirl around production of 'A Demarian Stole My Baby Specialist', Sivadians are skeptical of the new show for an entirely different reason. As one Sivadian critic put it, "Balderdash! There is no such thing as a baby specialist."Specialists, as every Sivadian schoolchild knows, are an artificial lifeform grown in one of Sivad's vast cloning laboratories, their metabolism enhanced so that they grow to maturity in weeks, rather than years. "That's the very source of the five-year lifespan." said Prof. Edward von Shriever of the University of Enaj Department of Specialist Engineering said, "By the time a specialist leaves the lab, they are a fully-grown adult. And since they are sterile as a rule, they don't have babies of their own." The result? "There are no baby specialists." vin Shriever concluded.It is unknown whether this fact will keep the show or the spin-off products from selling to a Sivadian audience. Most Sivadians on the street were lukewarm about the idea. "Who cares if your specialist was stolen? It should be insured. Just buy a new one." said one Enaj man. Another pointed out, "New models come out every year. Look at it as an opportunity to upgrade."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Category:News